La lettre
by Gothmary96
Summary: Si un jour, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger trouvait une lettre sur le sol de la bibliothèque et qu'ensuite un de ses amis découvrait qui en est l'auteur, que se passerait-t'il? Une petite OS sur mes deux protagonistes favorits! Serez-vous tenté?


**La lettre **

PDV d'Hermione

C'était un Mardi soir tout à fait ordinaire, j'étais silencieusement assise à une table de la bibliothèque à étudier mon manuel des potions. Quand je me suis souvenu de mon rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini. Oui! Blaise et moi sommes amis depuis les vacances d'été. Nous nous étions rencontrés sur le chemin de traverse et il m'avait rentré dedans. Après nous avons sympathisé et nous nous sommes découverts des points communs comme La musique, la lecture, la cause des elfes de maisons et bien d'autres. Alors de ce fait, nous avons décidé de garder contacte en nous voyant une fois par semaine dans la salle sur demande au 7ème. Blaise et moi entretenons une amitié secrète car nous ne sommes pas de la même maison et qu'il est à Serpentard, notre rivale. Donc se soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon ami. J'ai délaissé mon manuel et je l'ai enfouit dans mon sac. Je me levai et me dirigea vers la sortie, mais un bout de parchemin qui trainait au sol attira mon attention. Je m'en emparai et le lu.

Par Merlin,

Te mépriser ou t'aimer? Je crois que je suis fou. Oui de toi! J'ai perdu tout entendement, perdu la tête, perdu toute logique,... Tu me rends dingue, à un tel point et tu ne peux pas savoir, comment je suis dingue de toi. Je ne me reconnais moi-même plus, je ne sais même plus quoi en concevoir. Tu es si surprenante, si sagace, si parfaite, mais si inaccessible pour moi. Tous ses préjugés qu'on m'a inculquées, toutes ses horreurs qu'on m'a dites, je les ai crues, mais... Je te déteste tellement pour me faire vivre se déchirement. Je sais que tu es ignorante de toutes ses pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête et qui me hantent chaque jour, mais je voudrais pouvoir te les dires. Te dire combien je t'aime, combien je hais cette guerre, hais tout le monde, jusqu'à me haïr aussi. Je suis un imbécile, je ne suis qu'un lâche, j'ai peur. Je ne reviens pas de mon comportement. Mais pourquoi donc? Peur de moi-même, je crois. Tu me fais douter de tout. Je dois me cacher derrière un voile et garder tout au fond de moi. Si jamais cela venait à ce savoir! J'aimerais tellement qu'il y ait un nous, nous deux réunis… Je t'abomine! C'est purement de la folie, une folie qui me ronge de l'intérieur, si tu savais … Si tu pouvais simplement savoir!

M.

Par Merlin, qui était donc se M.? Qui était cet être si chambouler? Je le pliai en quatre et le fourrai dans ma poche avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre et passa trois fois devant le mur vide du 7ème. Je pensai fort à un endroit pour retrouver Blaise et soudainement la grosse porte en bois vernis apparue. J'y pénétrai et vis mon ami assis dans un fauteuil de couleur prune et devant se trouvait un canapé violet et une petite table basse avec dessus deux tasses de thé fumantes. Les murs de la pièce étaient tapissés d'un papier peint grisâtre, sur le mur à ma droite un foyer était allumé et diffusait une douce chaleur réconfortante. Quand mon ami me vit haletante sur le seuil de la porte, il me fit signe de venir m'assoir. Je pris place sur le canapé et attrapai une tasse. J'évitai de le regarder dans les yeux.

Blaise : Bonsoir, Hermione! À voir ton allure, tu m'avais oublié, dis?

Moi : Non! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte!

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il leva un sourcil, l'air septique.

Moi : Bon, bon…Oui, j'avais passablement oubliée, mais je m'en excuse, je n'ai…

Il me coupa et me sourit de ses splendides dents blanches qui contrastaient énormément avec sa peau brune.

Blaise : Hermione, ne te confond pas en excuses, je sais que les ASPICs sont bientôt! Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde de toute façons, tu t'en es souvenu, s'est déjà ça!

Je me suis levé de du canapé et reposé la tasse, puis je me suis dirigé vers lui pour lui faire l'accolade.

Moi : Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait pour te retrouver à Serpentard, toi! Tu es trop gentil, comparé aux autres.

Je me décollai de lui et nous avons éclatés de rire.

Blaise : Aucune putain d'idée!

Je lui souris. Il remarqua un petit bout de parchemin dépassé, de ma poche. Il le saisi et me questionna sur son contenu.

Blaise : Qu'est ce que c'est?

Je baissai les yeux sur le bout de papier, en lui expliquant que je l'avais trouvé sur le sol de la bibliothèque, sous une table, près de la fenêtre. Plus mon ami parcourait ses mots plus son visage devint livide et ses yeux exorbités. Je commençais à me demander s'il allait perdre connaissance. Il Avait plutôt l'air d'un cadavre. C'était effrayant de le voir ainsi.

Moi : Blaise…

PDV de Blaise.

Plus je parcourais les mots plus je me sentais blêmir. Je me disais que ce n'était pas possible, ce devais être qu'une coïncidence! Oui, c'était bien son écriture, mais…! Après avoir lu l'intégralité de la lettre, j'ai levé les yeux vers le regard chocolat de ma chère amie. Elle me regardait étrangement.

Moi : Où tu as trouvé cette missive exactement?

Hermione : Sous une table de la bibliothèque, près d'une fenêtre, pourquoi?

Je me sentis de plus en plus blêmir, si c'était possible. Je me suis brutalement relevé et j'ai demandé à Hermione de m'excuser et que je devais régler quelque chose d'important. De très important. Elle me parut perplexe, mais je lui dis que j'allais lui raconter dès que possible. Je sortis rapidement de la salle et couru vers la salle commune des Serpentard, avec toujours la lettre que Hermione avait trouvée à la bibliothèque. Dans un respire saccadé, je dis le mot de passe au portrait et pénétrai dans ma salle. Un coup d'œil rapide au salon, personne. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de mon ami et ouvris la porte à la volée, sans même cogner. Le blondinet retournait sa chambre sans dessus dessous. Des papiers, des rouleaux de parchemin, des bouquins et tas d'autres trucs jonchaient le sol de la chambre, tant que ne voyait pratiquement plus le sol. Quand il remarqua ma présence, il se retourna et je lu dans son regard de la panique. Une émotion que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Il avait l'air affolé.

Drago : Dégage, Zabini! Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes inepties!

Moi : S'est ça que tu cherche, Malefoy?

Un sourire narquois naquit à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je brandis la lettre que j'avais en main. Il me fixa avec des yeux ronds et fonça sur moi.

Drago : Où t'as trouvé ça?

Moi : Tu te souviens tout à l'heure, à la bibliothèque quand tu griffonnais sur un bout de parchemin et que je t'ai demandé de me montrer se que tu faisais et tu…

Il me coupa sèchement.

Drago : Oui et puis? Comment tu l'as eu?

Moi : Et bien tu as du, malencontreusement, l'échapper sur le sol et…

Drago : Rend le moi! Immédiatement Zabini!

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et me pointait avec sa baguette. Il avait l'air en colère. Mais avec moi, ses menaces n'ont aucuns effets.

Moi : Calme-toi! Mais, Malefoy, s'est qui cette fille qui te fait chavirer? Pas la blondasse que ta baisée hier, je suppose…

Mon meilleur ami avait l'air gêné et à la fois en colère. Je ne peux dire s'il était rouge de rage ou rouge de gêne. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état.

Drago : Qui d'autre l'a lu? Dit-le si non, je te tu!

Moi : Her… Seulement moi!

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pour Hermione et moi. Tout le monde savait que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient des rivaux et qu'Hermione Granger n'est pas une sorcière de sang pur. C'est pour ces raisons que nous devons garder notre amitié secrète.

Drago : Accio lettre!

La lettre s'envola de mes mains et alla rejoindre celles de Malefoy.

Moi : Qui? Je veux savoir! Crache Malefoy!

Drago : Je… Non! Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas! Dégage!

Moi : Dis ou si non…

Je savais avec quoi faire chanter Malefoy : Un jour, je l'avais surpris à se masturber devant de jeunes femmes en sous-vêtements dans un catalogue moldu du nom de Sears. (NDA : Je n'en reviens pas comme j'ai de l'imagination )) Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, il s'est abaisser à ça, mais il l'avait fait. Si ses parents venaient à savoir, surtout Lulu, son père. Si Lulu savait que son fils se branlait devant des moldues, il le torturerait, seulement pour avoir eu l'idée de le faire. Mais bon,… Il m'a alors fait jurer de tenir ma langue et depuis je le fais chanter avec cette histoire. Je suis machiavélique parfois!

Drago : Tu n'es qu'un crétin! Je te hais, Zabini! Ferme la porte!

Son ton de voix c'était adoucit, il venait de capituler. J'ai fermé la porte et j'ai pris place sur la chaise et lui s'est étendu sur son lit et contempla le plafond. On aurait pu se croire chez le psychomage. Je rigolais intérieurement, à cette pensée. Moi, psychomage? Non! Jamais!

Moi : Bon, alors, qu'elle demoiselle a sut faire battre le cœur de pierre du grand Drago Malefoy?

Drago : Ce n'est pas une fille ordinaire, elle est…

Moi : Je sais, j'ai lu la lettre! Putain, mais qui est-ce?

Drago : Tu vas vraiment me prendre pour un aliéné Zabini, je suis fou! Je ne comprends même pas moi-même! Je me dégoute! Blaise, je suis perdu! S'est plus fort que moi!

Que mon meilleur ami prononce pour la première fois mon prénom, m'avait vraiment troublé, ému même. Son ton de voix était remplit de détresse. Il était bouleversé.

Moi : Répond et arrête de tourner autour du pot!

Drago : Je me déteste, je me répugne, je… Cette sale petite Granger! Cette sang de…

Je ne pouvais en entendre plus.

Moi : Tu veux dire que tu aime Hermione Granger? La Gryffondor, née-moldus, amie d'Harry Potter, MON amie,…!

Oups, je pense que je venais de trop en dire! Le visage de Malefoy blêmit et encore je vis de la…peur, étrange dans le cas de Malefoy, dans ses prunelles.

Drago : Ton amie? Quoi? Comment?

Moi : Je…Euh… Ne change pas de sujet! Malefoy, tu es amoureux d'elle! Comment?

Le temps passait et il fixait délibérément le plafond de sa chambre et je commençais à m'impatienter. Je n'en revenais toujours pas que mon meilleur ami qui avait toujours méprisé les nées-moldus, en aime une? Mais ce qui me troublait d'autant plus c'était que Malefoy pouvait aimer Hermione, en particulier, sa pire ennemie depuis la première année.

Drago : Je vais répondre après que tu m'es raconté pour ton amitié avec elle!

Moi : T'es qu'un gamin!

Je ne savais que faire dans cette situation. Je ne pouvais mentir à mon meilleur ami et de plus je voulais savoir le pourquoi du comment de l'attachement de Malefoy pour Hermione. Je me suis donc jeté à l'eau.

Moi : D'accord! Tout a commencé cet été, le jour ou j'ai décidé d'aller me balader sur le chemin de traverse. Je marchais nonchalamment et sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai bousculée et elle est tombée. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu sur le coup, il faut dire qu'elle a changée depuis. Si tu vous ce que je veux dire!

Drago : Ta gueule! Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire!

Moi : Du calme, mon chaton!

Drago : Arg, accouche!

Moi : Bon, ce n'est plus une gamine, notre chère Granger! Elle portait un mini short en jeans, un débardeur moulant de couleur blanc, des sandales à talon compensé et ses cheveux étaient si lisse, aucunes bouclettes rebelles,… Elle avait l'air d'une autre personne, une vraie femme. Je l'ai aidée à se relevé et nous avons sympathisés. Une amitié est née car nous nous sommes découvert des points communs. Et depuis nous nous voyons. Aujourd'hui, je peux bien me foutre de la pureté de son sang, car j'ai appris à la connaitre. Par contre je ne suis pas prêt à dire à tous que nous sommes amis.

Il m'avait laissé m'exprimer, pour la fin disons, sans émettre aucun commentaire. Il se redressa et me fixa avec confusion. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sans dire mots.

PDV d'Hermione

Blaise était parti à la course, sans vraiment me dire pourquoi, il me laissa là. Je n'aime pas vraiment les cachotteries, mais je l'ai laissé parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il me le dirait dès que possible. J'ai fermé la porte, pris mon livre de lecture et je me suis étendue sur le canapé. Quand je fus parfaitement installé dans le sofa, j'ai immédiatement plongé dans le sommeil, le stresse des examens m'épuisait. Étonnamment, j'ai rêvée à la place de plonger dans un sommeil lourd. Dans ce rêve, j'étais assise, un livre à la main, sous un formidable saule pleureur près du lac. Le vent frai d'Octobre me chatouillait le visage, une douce odeur de feuilles mortes, de gazon tondu et de tarte aux pommes (?) me titillait les narines,... Soudainement, un jeune homme que je ne connaissais que trop bien, Drago Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, descendit de son perchoir et prit place à mes cotés. Je décidai de l'ignoré et de poursuivre ma lecture. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer à mes cotés et je savais qu'il clouait son regard couleur bleu-acier sur l'horizon. Il m'ignorait, tout au temps que je le faisais. Après un moment, ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille, un frisson me parcouru l'échine et je l'entendis susurrer à mon oreille '' Je t'aime, Hermione Granger. '' Sitôt je me réveillai en sursaut. Se rêve m'avait paru si concret! J'étais légèrement désorienté et je me suis rappelé que j'étais dans la salle sur demande. Se rêve avait eu l'air si réel car je sentais encore le bref contacte que ses lèvres si chaudes et douces, avait eu sur mon oreille. Une suave câlinerie. Mais à quoi je pensais là? Étais-je vraiment entrain de fantasmer sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder (NDA : Il est démesurément, outrageusement, immodérément beau, pour tout dire!), mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était le gars le plus arrogant, cruel, méprisable, belliqueux, suffisant… que je connaissais. Je me mise sur pied et quitta la pièce pour me rendre à mon dortoir. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre quand je me suis rendormie, j'ai poursuivi mon rêve. Après m'avoir dit ses trois syllabes, Je tournai mon regard vers ses abysses orageux qui lui servent d'iris. Il me regardait avec une telle tendresse et ensuite il s'approcha avec une délicatesse infinie de mes lèvres et les captura. Ses lèvres avaient un goût mielleux et sucrés. Des frissons me parcouraient littéralement tout le corps, j'avais l'impression d'être assailli de décharges électriques.

Ce matin là, quand je me suis réveillé, je me sentais réellement étrange. J'avais une drôle de sensation dans le bas ventre. Je me levé rapidement et alla sous la douche. Mon premier cous se matin était potion avec Sévérus Rogue, de plus mon binôme dans ce cours est Malefoy. Je me rendis à mon cours qui se trouvait dans les cachots. Je m'y rendis, mais avec cette sensation étrange qui me tiraillait dans le bas ventre. Arrivée à mon chaudron, le prof nous avisa que ce travail se faisait en équipe de deux avec notre binôme. Quand je me tourné vers Malefoy, mon rêve me revint en mémoire. Je détourné le regard de sur lui car j'ai sentis mes joues rougir. Je lu les instructions que nous avait fourni Rogue et je me mis au travail avec Malefoy. Soudainement j'ajoutai trois goutes de bave de Doxy à la place de deux, ce qui eux comme conséquence de faire explosé notre chaudron. La mixture vola au plafond, mon coéquipier me jeta au sol pour m'éviter de recevoir ce liquide bouillant sur la peau.

Moi : Merci, Malefoy…

Rogue : Miss Granger et M. Malefoy, vous venez de compromettre la sécurité de toute votre classe. Je vous convoque tous deux en retenue se soir.

Drago : Bravo, Granger!

_**9 heures plus tard…**_

Je troquai mon uniforme pour; un jeans taille basse, des converses, un t-shirt blanc et en sweat pourpre, puis je partie vers les cachots pour ma retenue. Si j'avais été plus concentré! Qu'est-ce qui m'avais prit, aussi de me plonger dans les splendides iris grisâtres de Malefoy? Par Merlin, il faut que je me ressaisisse, s'est Drago Malefoy, bon Dieu merde! J'arrivai une bonne quinzaine de minutes d'avances et m'assis devant la porte, en attendre des deux autres. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi. C'était Drago Malefoy. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche et des converses (NDA : Désolée, je ne fais pas de pub pour cette marque, mais j'aime bien que les personnages en portent! :)).

Drago : Depuis quand t'es assise là, Granger?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, depuis combien de temps j'étais assise là?

Moi : Quelques minutes…

Rogue : Vous êtes à l'heure, au moins!

La voix lente et glaciale du professeur Rogue me fit sursauter. Il nous ouvrit la parte et nous y sommes entrés. Il nous fit assoir devant son bureau et nous fournit une plume, un encrier et un parchemin, à chacun.

Rogue : Je vous laisse, je serai deux classe plus loin, Monsieur Zabini m'a demandé un cours particulier.

Moi : Blaise? Un cours particulier?

Rogue : Oui, Miss Granger!

Drago : Que devons-nous écrire sur ce parchemin, professeur?

Rogue : Faite moi une rédaction de 1 000 mots sur la concentration que vous devriez posséder en potions!

Il quitta la classe et nous laissa seul. Je commencé à écrire car l'inspiration me venait. Après un moment, je regardé ce que Malefoy avait écrit. Une chose me sauta aux yeux; son écriture. Oui, son écriture était la même que celle de la lettre que j'avais trouvée, hier. De plus la lettre ''M.'' à la fin concorde avec son nom de famille. Ah! Par le caleçon de Merlin, Malefoy était en amour avec une fille. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait aimer autre personne que lui-même. J'eus une moue un peu triste. Alors, je savais bien que je n'avais aucune chance avec le Prince des Serpentards. Soudain, il vit que mon regard scrutait sa feuille.

Drago : Ce n'est pas bien de plagier, Granger!

Moi : C'est qui cette fille?

Drago : Quoi? Quelle fille?

Moi : Celle que tu aime, celle de la lettre?

Drago : Je n'aime personne et de qu'elle lettre parles-tu?

Son visage se crispa.

Moi : Arrête! J'ai lu la lettre, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, à la bibliothèque!

Drago : Quoi? Mais comment? Oh, non… c'est toi qui l'as donnée à Blaise!

Moi : Ah Ah! Je savais! Dit-le!

Plus j'y réfléchissais plus je venais à rassemble les morceaux. La fille inaccessible, interdite, don ses parents ont dégradés le sang, c'était… Non, pas… J'avais le vertige, j'avais chaud et froid à la fois, mon cœur manquait des battements,… Ce ne pouvait pas être…moi! Non! Je me sentais blêmir. Je me tenais fermement au bord de mon siège pour éviter de tomber au sol. Dra…Je veux dire Malefoy, me regardait étrangement et il blêmit tout comme moi.

Moi : Je…je…j…

Drago : Granger? Ça va? Tu es blanche comme un linge…

Je tombai assise, sur les fesses, au sol. Drago eut un petit gloussement et me regarda.

Drago : Tu veux que j'aie cherché Rogue?

Moi : Non, mais… Tu…Dit-moi qui s'est!

Il se retourna vers sa feuille et me dit sur un ton dur et froid.

Drago : Ma vie ne te regarde pas! Je n'ai aucune envi de parler de ma vie privée à une Sang…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, je trouvai ça étrange, qu'il ne me traite pas de Sang-de-Bourbe comme le il faisait habituellement. Se qui confirma peu à peu mes soupçons. Il fixa son regard sur sa feuille et ses mains.

Moi : Tu ne fini pas ta phrase, Malefoy?

Drago : LA FERME, GRANGER!

Moi : Que je la ferme? Regarde-toi! Comme tu l'as si bien écrit; oui tu es fou, et un imbécile, un lâche, Drago Malefoy!

Drago : Tu n'étais pas censé la lire! Personne d'ailleurs! J'écrivais pour soulager ma conscience parce que te le dire en face m'était trop dur…

Je pensais qu'il ne rendait pas conte de se qu'il venait de dire. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte. Peu à peu, son visage changea et il se rendait conte de chaque parole qu'il avait prononcée. Il se tourna vers moi et je le regardé avec un air stupéfait.

Drago : J-Je… Tu…Euh…Non, je veux dire…

Moi : Ça le don d'être clair, ce que tu dis…

Je lui souris, mais il resta de marbre. Il avait complètement l'air ailleurs, perdue.

Moi : Drago?

Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa brusquement, mais je sentais que c'était de la passion. Une chaleur apaisante m'envahis. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et elles avaient le même goût sucré que dans mon rêve. C'était tellement… bon et divin. Quand il se rendit compte de se qu'il faisait, il ramassa ses bouquins et quitta la classe plus vite que son ombre. Je rendis nos textes à Rogue et je quittai rapidement les cachots pour me rendre sur le tour d'astronomie, pour prendre l'air car j'en manquais. J'étouffais! J'avais pensé tout la journée au baiser que j'avais échangé avec lui dans mes rêves et là, à l'instant, il venait de m'avouer que la lettre qu'il avait écrite parlait de moi et il m'avait embrassée. Plus jeune, en première année, j'avais eu un faible pour lui, mais avec le temps, il était devenu détestable. Je crois que la phrase qui dit '' N'affronte jamais quelqu'un que tu hais car tu finiras par l'aimer.'', s'avérait vrai dans ce cas. (Nda : L'amour et la haine sont des sœurs, ses sentiments se ressemblent tellement.). Je ne pensai souvent qu'à le détester et j'aimais le détester. Je l'aimais, tout court. En entrant, je le vis appuyé sur le rebord de la balustrade.

Moi : Drago…

Drago : Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi, Granger?

Moi : Je ne t'ai pas suivi! Je voulais prendre l'air, mais…

Drago : Je te laisse…

Moi : Non, reste!

Il se retourna et me scruta essayant de trouver quelque chose dans mon expression, mon visage ou mes yeux qui lui diraient le contraire. Il avait les deux mains enfoncées dans ses poches. J'avais le goût de ses lèvres, de ressentir ce que j'avais ressentis tout à l'heure. J'avais envi de lui!

Moi : Si je te disais; Laisse-toi allé car je le veux autant que toi!

Drago : Quoi? Tu m'aime?

Moi : Vu comme ça, je te dirais que oui. J'aime te voir perdre le contrôle de toi-même et te voir dans cet état, j'aime que tu ne me traite pas de sang de bourbe, j'ai aimé notre baiser…

À chaque mot, j'avançai d'un pas vers lui et quand il fut contre le mur il me regarda avec une étincelle que je ne lui avais jamais vu dans les yeux. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien,…

Moi : Et oui, même si je te trouve parfois insupportable, méchant, méprisant,…

Drago : Bon, j'ai compris, je vois que…

Moi : Oui, je t'aime aussi…Drago!

Après avoir prononcé ses quelques mots, il captura mes lèvres. Un long frisson passa le long de l'échine. Mon souffle était court, je m'agrippai à son col de chemise pour resserrer notre étreinte. Il agrippa mes hanches et me colla à lui. Il me fit tourner et je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur de pierre. Je gémis de plaisir dans sa bouche. Soudain, il fit glisser une main sur ma cuisse et il la remonta sous ma jupe. Il délaissa mes lèvres et parsema mon cou de tendres baisers.

Moi : Drago…

Il releva la tête et me contempla. Il y avait une drôle de lueur que je n'avais jamais vu dans son regard. Le désir, peut-être?

Drago : Hum…?

Moi : Je…Pas ici…

Il monta vers mon oreille et y murmura quelques mots.

Drago : Qu'est qui m'en empêche?

J'eux un petit rire nerveux et il m'étendit au sol. Ses frottements contre mon intimité, commençaient sincèrement à m'exciter. Mon souffle était court et saccadé et le sien aussi. D'un coup, il retira sa chemise et la mienne suivit la sienne de près. Il tira sur ma jupe et je me retrouvé bientôt en sous-vêtements de la dentelle rouge sang, devant lui. Il retira son pantalon et il fut, tout comme moi, en sous-vêtements, un slip vert, digue d'un Serpentard, qui moulait à merveille ses belles fesses. D'une main agile, il d'dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et déposa de multiples baisers sur ma poitrine dénudée. Quelques mèches de cheveux venaient me chatouiller. Je caressais son dos et je sentais chacun de ses muscle qui dansaient sous sa peaux qui en passant était d'une douceur et d'une chaleur enivrante. Quand Il descendit plus bas parsèment mon ventre d'un chemin de baisers, il s'arrêta à la limite de ma culotte. Il la retira avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas et au passage, il caressa légèrement mon entrecuisse, mon mollet, jusqu'au bout de mes pied et il la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Ensuite, il posa un regard lourd de sens sur moi. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et j'esquissais un petit sourire de gêne. Je n'avais jamais été nu devant un homme et je ne pensais pas que je l'aurais été devant Drago Malefoy! Il frotta son érection sur mon intimité et je pu découvrir tout le désir qu'il me portait. Je lui retirai son slip et libéra sa verge maintenant durcit par l'excitation. Il me regarda comme si il voulait que j'approuve ce qu'il allait faire. Je le fis et délicatement et tendrement, il me pénétra. Mon expression se crispa et je sentis une légère douleur dans le bas ventre. Je me mordis intensément la lèvre intérieure et je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je me plongeai dans ses prunelles et il arrêta tout mouvement. Son expression montrait de l'inquiétude.

Drago : Oh, je suis désolé, Hermione je ne savais pas…

Moi : Ce n'est rien!

Drago : Tu veux que j'arrête?

Moi : Non, ça va passer! Continu!

Il scruta mon regard et il commença un lent vas et viens. Je me détendis et je commençai à prendre plaisir. Voyant que j'étais mieux, il accélérait, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin en moi. Nous haletions, gémissions de plaisir, tous deux et quelques minutes plus tard nous avons attint le seuil du paradoxisme ensemble, en susurrant chacun le nom de l'autre. Il se retira et s'étendit à côté de moi. Il m'entoura de se bras car une brise soufflait se qui me faisait frissonner.

Drago : Je t'aime, Hermione! Je rêvais de cela depuis si longtemps. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Je m'excuse de toutes ses insultes que je t'ai dites, mais au fond de moi je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que je disais! Je me cachais, car je pensais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais! J'étais en colère contre moi-même!

Moi : Je t'aime, Drago! Et, je te pardonne… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es con!

Je lui souris et il eux un petit rire. Un vrai sourire et un vrai rire de la part de Drago Malefoy, alors c'était possible? Il faut bien croire que oui!

Drago : La ferme, Granger!

Moi : J'aime mieux qu'and tu dis mon prénom, Drago!

Drago : D'accord, ma belle Hermione! Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas partir, maintenant que tu es à moi!

Moi : Alors, on est possessif, Monsieur Malefoy!

Drago : Peut-être… Mademoiselle Granger-Malefoy!

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me serra plus fort contre lui.

Moi : Wow! Tu vas un peu vite, non?

Drago : J'ai bien le droit de rêver!

Moi : Un jour, peut-être, ce rêve sera réalisé!

Drago : Je l'espère!

Épilogue

_Hermione : Rêve devenu réalité_

Je marchais le long de l'allée, pendue au bras de mon meilleur ami; le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu le terrible mage noir; Lord Voldemort. L'année suivant la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, je me mariais. Je remontais, donc l'allée, vêtu d'une superbe robe bustier de couleur blanche et devant l'autel se trouvait l'homme de ma vie. Celui qui était mon pire ennemi était devenu l'homme qui ensoleillait toutes mes journées depuis, le jour où il m'avait fait l'amour dans la tour d'astronomie. Il me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire béat sur le visage. Quand je fuse arrivée devant l'autel, je quittai le bras de mon meilleur ami et monta les deux marches qui me séparait du bel homme blond vêtu d'un complet noir et d'une chemise blanche. Quand je fuse montée, il s'approcha de moi et me susurra quelques douces paroles à mon oreille tout en soulevant le voile de tulle qui couvrait mon visage.

Drago : Mon rêve est donc devenu une réalité, comme je l'espérais!

Je souris et il attrapa mes mains, avant de se tourner vers le mage.

Mage : Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger?

Drago : Oui, je le veux!

Mage : Vous jurer de l'aimer, la chérir, de lui jurer fidélité dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Drago : Oui!

Mage : Et vous, Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy?

Moi : Oh oui, je le veux!

Mage : Vous jurer de l'aimer, la chérir, de lui jurer fidélité dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Moi : Oui!

Mage : Bon! Alors par les pouvoir que Merlin m'a conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Je m'approchai de Drago d'un pas timide et, lui, il me prit pas la taille me colla à lui et m'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément. Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Moi : Tu ne fais, jamais, rien à moitié?

Drago : Non!

Ensuite, nous nous sommes tournés vers notre '' publique '' qui nous applaudissait et sifflait. Mon mari mit sa main sur ma hanche et m'embrassa sur la joue.

À la réception, quelques heures plus tard…

Drago : Je t'aime, Hermione et ce pour la vie! Comme je l'avais écris nous sommes unis!

Moi : Oh oui! Ta lettre! Je pourrai la lire, encore?

Drago : Oui, mais cette fois je ne veux pas que Blaise se retrouve en sa possession!

Blaise : Hey! Je suis là! C'est moi le garçon d'honneur!

Moi : Oui et puis?

Blaise : Si je n'avais pas demandé à Drago d'allé à la bibliothèque ce jour là, vous ne seriez pas là, aujourd'hui les amis!

Moi : Merci, Blaise!

Drago : Merci, mon vieux! Maintenant va donc rejoindre ton tendre Weasley!

Moi : Je suis contente que vous soyez ensemble, Ron et toi! Vous formez le couple parfait!

Drago : C'est nous le couple parfait, mon amour!

Moi : Ils forment un DES couples parfaits! T'es content?

Drago : Oui, merci!

Blaise : Merci, Hermione!

Il parti vers son cher et tendre. Ron me fit un grand sourire et me salua de la main. Drago se tourna vers moi et je fis oui de la tête.

Drago : J'ai hâte que la réception finisse!

Moi : Je sais à quoi tu pense… Et j'ai hâte, moi aussi!

Drago : Temps mieux, j'ai hâte de voir qu'est-ce qui se cache sous cette magnifique robe!

Moi : C'est une surprise!

-x X x- Fin –x X x-


End file.
